rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Fairies
The Sweet Fairies are the 19th series and represent sweets and chocolate treats, and are responsible for making sure they taste nice and aren't ruined. Sweets, such as chocolate and cake, will taste and look horrible without the fairies' magic. There are seven Sweet fairies and they are: Lottie the Lollipop Fairy, Esme the Ice Cream Fairy, Coco the Cupcake Fairy, Clara the Chocolate Fairy, Madeleine the Cookie Fairy, Layla the Candyfloss Fairy and Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy. They are helpers of Honey the Sweet Fairy. Problem It's Kirsty's birthday and Rachel has come to visit. At the start of their holiday, Kirsty's Aunt Harri comes to visit, bringing lots of sweets and chocolate but to their dismay, they taste horrible. More problems happen as the two take a tour around Candy Land and as Kirsty's birthday comes closer, will they be able to save sweets for everyone? Jack Frost's Poem I have a plan to cause some strife, And use those fairies to change my life. I'm going to take their charms away, And make my dreams come true today! I'll build a castle made of sweets, And spoil the fairies' silly treats. I just don't care how much they whine, Their cakes and lollies will be mine! The Fairies Lottie the Lollipop Fairy Lottie was introduced to the girls when Honey the Sweet Fairy appeared to them. She has fluffy blonde hair and wears a colourful green and pink dress and sandals. Without her magic, lollipops will taste like horrible things. Esme the Ice Cream Fairy Esme was hiding under a paper hat when the girls saw her again. She has long black hair, wears a t-shirt in pastel colours, jeans and high tops. Without her magic, ice cream will melt and taste like nothing. Coco the Cupcake Fairy Coco was in a cupcake case when the girls found her. She has orange hair in an updo sprinkled with hair jewels. She wears a yellow camisole and a ruffled purple skirt. Without her magic, cupcakes and baking will all go wrong. Clara the Chocolate Fairy Clara was seen in Candy Land when the girls went to visit on a tour. She has long blonde hair and wears a dress with leggings. Without her magic, chocolate will look and taste horrible. Madeleine the Cookie Fairy Madeleine appeared to the girls from the inside of a cookie cutter. She has blonde hair in a ponytail, wears a cardigan and colourful trousers with trainers. Without her magic, cookies will look and taste terrible. Layla the Candyfloss Fairy Layla flew along with the girls as they sped down a helter-skelter together. She has a blonde bob dip dyed pink and wears a jacket, a beautiful pink dress and ballet pumps with socks. Without her magic, candyfloss won't be very nice. Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Nina was hiding behind a blob of icing from Kirsty's (spoiler: ruined) birthday cake. She wears a camisole, a skirt and sandals and has long brown hair. Without her magic, birthday cakes will be ruined like Kirsty's. Trivia *Revealed on Amazon.com (US) that these fairies are going to be called The Sugar 'n' Spice Fairies (Lottie is called Lisa, Layla the Candyfloss Fairy is called 'the Cotton Candy Fairy' and Madeline's name only has one 'e') *They reveal to be helpers of Honey the Sweet Fairy *Like the Pop Star Fairies, the Sweet Fairies are the second series to have the first three objects retrieved in one day. Category:Sweet Fairies Category:Fairies' Group Category:Fairy groups Category:Characters Category:S Category:Non fan-made fairies Category:Non- fanmade fairies Category:Fairies Category:Series Category:Fairies that are published